24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm/India
| author = Rensil D'Silva & Niranjan Iyengar | director = Rensil D'Silva }} Veer Singh Rathod gets involved in a dangerous situation at Simran's house. Aditya Singhania comes clean to the public about his story. Jai Singh Rathod tries to pose as Bala Ravindran, but an agent with a grudge causes problems. Episode guide Terrorists tried to kill the next Prime Minister of India. They are still a threat to my wife and daughter. My professional and personal lives have become entangled. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. This is the longest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours, there is still a threat to Jai's family. Kiran tells her mother that they have to get to Jai. * Raja asks Roshan if he found Jai's son Veer. * Jai, who is unaware of this, tries to get to the root of the conspiracy. He asks Pooja Bharadwaj for her help in tracking Bala Ravindran. * As per the plan, Pooja meets Bala, but the result of this meeting turns out to be unexpected. She stabs him in the stomach, and Nikita finds his phone, ringing. The following takes place between 5:00pm and 6:00pm. Events occur in real time. 05:01:37 Jai answers the phone, and a voice on the other end asks if he has arranged the money. Jai responds that he has, and arranges a meeting in 45 minutes at Eden Park. The man agrees, saying he will be wearing a red cap. Jai hangs up and explains that he will meet the man and pretend to be Bala Ravindran. , Divya and Naina discuss Aditya's situation]] Naina Singhania expresses her worry to Divya about how Aditya will respond to KK's blackmail threat. Vikrant Maurya asks what she intends to do, and they begin arguing. Divya tells them to stop, and says to wait until after the rally to solve that problem. Vikrant goes to speak to Mr. Mehra. At the hotel, Jai asks the staff to find the money Bala is meant to be paying. He asks one of his men to send all the data from Bala's phone to ATU. Bhagwat tells Aditya he must leave for the rally, and Aditya asks Jai to take care of Pooja, before leaving. investigates the safe house]] Siddharth arrives at the safe house and sees the body of Veena ouside. Meanwhile, at the Root Lounge, the man watching Simran gets up and leaves. Veer tells her he's gone, and she tells them she has to go. Veer offers to drop her home, and she agrees. Veer tells his friends to stay, and if he isn't back by 7 to cover for him. Back at the safe house, Siddharth explores the rooms with his weapon out. He calls Tejpal Singh and informs him that all the agents are dead, and Trisha and Kiran are gone. Tej calls the police. On the road, Kiran tries to wake her mother so they can walk further down the road. Trisha tells her that she is feeling strange and can't walk. goes home with Simran]] Veer leads Simran into an auto Rickshaw and they set off. Roshan then arrives at the bar, and enters. Prithvi Singhania tells Aditya that his mother Megha is going to come to the rally. Aditya sets off, and Prithvi says he will follow in another vehicle. Downstairs, Jai orders Rakesh to take Pooja Bharadwaj back to the ATU to be checked out by the medics. He then continues the search of the room. attempts to find the women]] Tej is on the phone to the police, telling them to search everywhere, when Mahinder Gill approaches. Tej passes on the news that the safe house has been attacked, and goes to call Jai. Gill stops him, saying Jai is on an important operation which can't be jeopardized. Tej is shocked, and Gill asks if he suddenly cares about Jai due to his relationship with Nikita. Gill assures him that the women will be found, and orders Tej to provide backup for Jai and to go to the hospital to question Bala. questions Veer's friends]] At the Root Lounge, Roshan approaches Veer's friends and asks where Veer is. Meanwhile, Raja tries to call Bala. Jai sees it ringing, but refuses to answer as it is a private number. Nikita reminds him that they haven't found any money, so Jai tells an agent to fill a briefcase with magazines. They deduce that the man they are meeting doesn't know Bala, so decide to take a chance. Veer's friends ask to see Roshan's ID, which he provides. They tell him that Veer left to drop a girl home. arrives at the rally]] Aditya Singhania arrives at the rally and tells Pradhan to look out for Megha Singhania's arrival. Divya asks where Pooja is, and he tells her it's a long story. On the way to Eden Park, Jai tries to call Nakul but can't get through. He calls Mihir and asks to be transferred to Gill, who tells him 12 men are waiting for him at the Park including Kabir. Jai asks why Nakul isn't answering his calls, and Gill tells him that Kiran and Trisha are sleeping and his calls would wake them up. After Gill hangs up, Mihir tells him that there is no news on the women. Aditya Singhania and his family lay a wreath in front of a picture of Aditya's father. Jai tries Nakul again, and looks worried. Megha then appears at the rally with KK. She tells Naina not to look so happy, as things will change soon. Raja tries calling Bala's phone again, and Jai ignores the call. discovers a break-in at her home]] The auto Rickshaw carrying Veer arrives and he pays for it. He takes Simran up to her house, but they find it broken into and clothes everywhere. Veer goes in to check, and men grab him and Simran and pull them inside. 05:20:15...05:20:16...05:20:17...05:20:18... 05:27:15 Raja watches footage of the rally, explaining that Bala was supposed to call him before it started, and now he isn't answering his phone. He tells Mani to go to Bala's hotel and find out when he left. arrives and meets Saxena]] Jai arrives at Eden Park and meets Kabir, who tells him Shiv and Saxena are leading the backup team. Saxena then comes over and meets them, sarcastically mentioning that he knows Jai because everyone has heard about his "integrity". Jai ignores this and tells them to look out for the man with the red cap. Saxena explains how his men are positioned, and that he will be among the six snipers covering the square. Jai reminds him not to shoot until Jai tells him. In the woods, Siddharth finds the corpse of Gajavathanan as well as Nakul. He calls Mihir and explains the situation, and that Kiran and Trisha are gone. Mihir then calls Malad Police Station to pass on the information. and Kabir prepare for the meeting]] Jai says the meeting will take place in 10 minutes time, and asks Kabir if Mihir found anything on Bala's phone. Kabir says they haven't yet, so Jai takes the bag from him and goes up to the bridge. At the rally, Uncle Rao introduces Aditya as the voice of the future. He takes to the podium and speaks about the love that is felt for himself and his family. He talks about his dreams for a new , but says first he has something important to tell about himself. is threatened by Shashank]] In her house, Simran is pushed onto the couch and a man asks her where the drugs are, while the man from the bar, Hardik, searches her house. They ask where her brother Rahul is, and she replies that she hasn't seen him since last night. Aditya says that his father taught him hiding mistakes was a sin. Vikrant Maurya takes out his phone to make a call. Aditya begins to tell the story of his St. Stephen's graduation day. KK holds his head in his hands. finds Kiran and Trisha]] Kiran is guiding her mother along the road, and they stop to rest. Siddharth calls out to them, and Kiran points her gun at him. He identifies himself, and then helps Trisha up and tells them the police will arrive shortly. taunts Jai during the operation]] At Eden Park, Saxena scopes out the area with his rifle. Jai picks up an old man's paper, and Saxena taunts him, saying he has never seen that side to Jai. He then makes reference to how Jai ruined his brother Devraj's career by testifying against him. Jai explains Devraj took a bribe, and Kabir tells Saxena that there are more important things going on right now. Saxena continues aiming his rifle at Jai. Hardik explains to Simran that he will not leave until he gets his drugs. The other intruder, Shashank, asks who Veer is, and Simran tells him that he is her boyfriend. They respond by grabbing him against the wall and threatening him. 05:41:50...05:41:51...05:41:52...05:41:53... 05:49:10 about the stabbing]] Mani reaches the Hotel Renaissance and calls the front desk. The receptionist tells him the fifth floor has been closed, and all the guests moved from there, and he hangs up. He then calls Raja and tells him that something is wrong on Bala's floor. At the ATU, Mihir tells Gill that Bala's phone contained no information except that the man Jai is meeting called from Jogeshwari. He then says he will work on the files they got from Singh. comes clean to the public]] Aditya finishes his story, explaining that he was just helping a girl and had no knowledge that anyone had died. He says it is up to the public whether he is worthy of being Prime Minister. He then says he has one more thing to talk about, and introduces Prithvi to the stage. Vikrant keeps trying to call Raja, who ignores his phone. At Simran's house, Veer asks her what the hell is going on. She tells him she knew her brother was doing something wrong, and apologises to him. Veer says they must escape and go to the police. and KK]] Prithvi says he is not giving a speech, and instead plays the recording of Megha admitting to her murder of Mehek Ahuja. In the front row, Megha and KK are shocked, and reporters rush over to question them. The Singhanias then exit the stage. Jai looks around the square at the different people, and spots someone in an orange cap. Saxena makes another dig at Jai, but is told to shut up. Jai then sees someone with a red cap in their pocket, and approaches him. They sit down, and he introduces himself as Deepak Patil. Jai asks him to state again what he is paying him for. Deepak explains he will turn off the power to the bridge area at 7:20pm. Jai asks where the bridge is, and Deepak realises he is not Bala. He grabs the briefcase and runs away. is shot]] Jai chases him, vaulting a fence, and Saxena says he has a shot. Jai orders him not to fire, but Saxena says he will shoot him and Jai will have to report him like he did to his brother. Deepak runs out into a fountain and Saxena fires, shooting him through the chest. Jai looks on in despair, while Saxena smiles. 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...06:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Sujata Kumar as Megha Singhania * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Shahnawaz Pradhan as KK * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan (corpse only) * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat * Nikunj Malik as Simran Uncredited * Gaurav Bakshi as Kabir * Rajshri Deshpande as Agent Veena (corpse only) * Shireen Mirza as news reporter * Sunil Palwal as Siddharth Sharma * Anup Sharma as Agent Nakul (corpse only) * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan * Paul Varghese as Shashank Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 5:00pm-6:00pm (disambiguation) Day 118 118